A New Girl From Baubaxtons
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Lily is a transfer from Baubaxtons and is made head girl. with, of course, James Potter. Please R&R! UPDATED! The romance between Remus and Emmy is developing fast. and what will happen at the ball to James and Lily? Chapter 4 is out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A beautiful, redhead, porcelain-skinned girl walked into the head dorm. James Potter, who had been nestled there in a corner of the sofa, reading a book, sprang up upon seeing her.

"Hi! You must be Lily Evans, the transfer from Baubaxtons! Our previous head girl couldn't take the pressure and jumped of a cliff. I assure you, it's really not that horrible. I hope you feel warm and…fuzzy?" he was squinting at paragraph on his hand. "Shit. I am never letting Black write on my hand for me again."

He then realized that Lily was staring at him, struggling to control herself. He grinned at her. "I'm James. James Potter."

Lily mock-gasped. "You mean… you're _the_ James Potter?"

"Urm… I guess?" he ran a hand through his hair.

He then noticed what she was wearing- a knee length black coat with white piping, dark blue denim jeans, and black sneakers.

She unbuttoned her coat. "Argh! I know I'm hot, but I think this is a bit too early!"

"Pervert!" she accused him, before he saw she had a black shirt underneath her coat. He heaved a sigh of relief and wiped a nonexistent bead of sweat from his brow.

She pulled out a huge wad of pink papers and handed them to James. "A lot of admirers from Baubaxtons." She explained, as he stared at them.

"_Your baby blue eyes make me want to faint whenever I see you. Your blonde locks are so gorgeous…" _he squirmed uncomfortably.

"I do not have blue eyes or blonde hair." He complained. The rest of the notes were similar.

Lily was rolling around on the floor by now, seeing the adorable pout on his face.

He ripped up the papers and threw them away. "Soooo, what made you come to Hogwarts?" He was trying to make conversation.

"Two reasons: One, the girls there keep flirting with each other. It is very disturbing. Two, they only teach etiquette there. Poke your pinky out while drinking tea. Drink tea twelve times a day. The use of apostrophe's is vulgar."

He snorted. Just then, a tall boy with abs and biceps and triceps and all the other 'eps' you can think of walked in the room.

"Ooooh. I see James has gotten himself a hot mama. Hello there, gorgeous. Wanna find a broom closet? He said.

Her jaw dropped and she slapped him.

"I know you want me. They all do." She slapped him again. James was laughing and pointing at him.

"The name's Black. Sirius Black." He wriggled his eyebrow at her, suggestively. She slapped him again. This time, a tooth fell out.

"Oh. So you're Sirius Black." She opened her coat.

Sirius said "I know I'm hotly irresistible, but isn't this a tad bit early? I mean, I don't care, but are you ready for this?"

She slapped him yet again and pulled out a huge wad of heart-shaped cards and gave them to him.

"_We can see you sirri wirri. We love you. Will you marry us?" _was on the first card. He was delighted.

A slightly shorter than Sirius, sandy-brown haired boy walked in the room, eating a slab of raw steak. Lily noticed, but decided to remain quiet.

"Ah, you have met Sirius and James, I see. I'm Remus, by the way." He said.

He held out his hand. She hesitantly shook it. "We don't usually shake hands in Baubaxtons," she explained.

All three nodded. Remus and Sirius left the room to finish their homework which James had already completed.

"Your friends are weird."

"I have to live with them."

"They're better than Baubaxtons any day. I thank god I managed to get my dad to convince my stepmom to let me come here."

He was very curious to find out what had happened to her mom, but that would be rude. Apparently, Lily saw his curious look and added "My ma left a few days after I was born."

"I'm sorry. You must miss her."

"Can't miss something I never had."

_Lily Evans' Diary_

_Dear diary,_

_I arrived at Hogwarts today. It's really cool, although Dumbledore is a bit obsessed over lemon drops. Mind, I am only writing in this crappy thing cos' mum forced me to. 'You can express yourself' she says. I guess she's right, but it's crappy all the same._

_Anyways, I met the James Potter, who is head boy. He's quite cute, I'll admit, and has a lovely laugh, but he's a good actor too. I can't tell if he's serious or not. But I can't help but feel a bit lost in his eyes. And the way he runs his fingers through his hair is cute._

_Then there's Black. He keeps on flirting with me. That's all I have to say about him._

_Remus Lupin is the only one who's sincere. But he needs to lighten up a bit. He carries the weight of the world on his shoulders._

_Well, I guess I'll turn in for tonight. I hope I've made the right choice coming here._

_Goodnight!_

_Lily_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lily and James had become the best of friends. Lily always hung out with Sirius and Remus and James. It was natural. Remus and Sirius accepted Lily like their own brother…sister.

Sirius had even stopped flirting with her. This was a huge accomplishment. He would flirt with his own mother if there was no one else around to flirt with. It did take a lot of punching teeth out of his skull to knock some sense into him. Crude, but effective.

Lily didn't have many girl-friends. That was to put it kindly. To be honest, all the girls hated her because of her un-girlishness. They also hated her because she had the trust and true friendship of _The _Marauders. Yes, _THE. _

She had been at Hogwarts for three months now and there wasn't a single girl who didn't scowl at her as she walked by. She didn't really care, but a small part of her was really sad because she hadn't any friend to gossip with or to confess secrets with or to gush over cute actors or to play truth or dare. If she did any of this with the Marauders, they would freak out.

Despite her boyishness, Lily wasn't a boy. She was a girl and had girl feelings. She was very lonely until Emerald came along. The first time they bumped into each other, they knew they were exactly the same.

Emerald had come from an American Magic School because her father had found a great job in Europe. She had not had many friends in Red Village, her school, just like Lily.

The day they introduced themselves was very pleasant. Here's how the conversation went:

Lily: Hi! You're new aren't you? My name is Lily Evans and I heard you're from the States. Which part? What's it like there? Are the witches and wizards nice? They're a bit snobbish here in Hogwarts, but I'm not. You can be friends with me if you like. If you don't, well, that's too bad. But it's your choice. You don't have to be friends with me if you don't want to and I know I'm babbling nonsense but I'm just excited, that's all. I am not always like this. So I'm going to shut up now so you can speak…sorry, you're probably dying of boredom.

Emerald: COOL! I babble nonsense too, when I'm excited! My name is Emerald Smith and I'm from California. My name is so lame. I really think parents should think about their kids before giving them crappy names. It's very unfair. It's really sunny there in Cal, not like this. It's gonna take some time to get used to it. The coldness, I mean. But it's nice here you're nice too. The girls at Red Village can only think of their hair. It's very boring. I mean, MOVE ON, PEOPLE. You know what I mean? Your eyes are really pretty, did you know? Oh, and can you tech me how too talk in a British accent? That'd be cool! I could scare mum. And I most certainly do want to be your friend! You're the only one that has talked to me like a human since I got here. Whered'ya live? How are your mum and dad? Mine are awesome!

So you can guess how well they got along with each other on the day they met.

Lily introduced Emerald to James, Sirius and Remus as her best friends as soon as she saw them. They liked Emerald. She was cool. Just like Lily, thought James, but not quite. Lily is special.

Lily and Emmy (her nickname) had lots of fun from Day 1. Lily found that Emmy was very creative and could draw and paint well. Lily constantly encouraged her, just as best friends should. Lily was really good in academics, so Emmy encouraged her.

Lily soon figured out that Emmy had a huge crush on Remus when she saw her drawing pad full of perfect pictures of him. She was also always looking at him and sighing, as if there was no hope of them getting together.

Emmy was very shy when Lily confronted her about it.

"Be brave and just tell him about your feelings. You're a strong, smart, pretty, witty, and funny girl. If he doesn't like you, it's him, not you, who's deranged."

As she said this, she felt very guilty. She was in no position to advise Emmy about Remus, when she was too scared to confront James about her feelings, for him.

Little did either of them know that Remus and James liked Emmy and Lily back, but were too scared to confront them about their feelings.

"Dude, you have to like, tell them 'bout your feelings, you know?" Sirius said, in an encouraging voice.

For James and Remus, this was easier said than done.

They were both pacing the room in opposite directions. "Dudes, you're making me dizzy."

They stopped to glare at him and resumed their pacing.

They knew what they would do, but were still nervous about it.

_The Diary of Lily Evans_

_Dear diary,_

_I don't know what to do! Every time I'm in James' presence, I feel my stomach go flop! I think I'm falling for him. They all do. Me and James are friends, but I know he's not for real. If he actually dated me, it would be too good to be true._

_Anyway, I'm really happy for Emmy. She really likes Remus and I'm pretty sure he likes her back. Remus is smart, but an open book when it comes to emotions. He looks at her with a gentleness in his eyes that would be more difficult to spot in James' intense, brown eyes…_

_It's a full moon tonight and I know what that means. _Remus._ I think I'll just follow James and help out as an innocent animal._

_Bye!_

_Lily_

Lily stalked out quietly behind James, Sirius and Remus. She hid behind a bush, deciding to come out only if they needed help.

She saw the shadows of two boys turn into those of a majestic stag and a huge dog. She heard, and almost felt, Remus' pain.

She watched silently as a vicious fight ensued. The werewolf scratched the stag and it fell over in a semi-conscious state. She gasped and the dog lunged at the wolf, but missed. The wolf grabbed the dog in attack position.

Lily jumped into the air, transformed, and took wing. She let off a loud, angry and piercing shriek as she hovered above the creature. As unbelievable as this may sound, the wolf whimpered and disappeared into the depths of the woods.

An eagle swooped down to the ground, changing as it did so. As the stag and dog watched, Lily Evans swooped down from the air and knelt beside them.

"Lily?" the stag changed into James Potter and the dog, Sirius Black.

"Shhhh," she hushed. "It's deep" she was referring to the wound on James' back.

"Lily, why are you an Animagus?" he mumbled.

"I didn't sit at Baubaxtons for five years idly eating bonbons, you know." She grinned and held her wand over his wound and murmured the healing spell. A few sparks hovered over the cut for a while until the gash sealed up, leaving only a bloody scab on his back.

She turned to Sirius. "Take off your shirt."

He didn't make a smart remark and gingerly peeled off his blood-caked shirt, revealing a bloody arm. She uttered the same spell again. By now she was looking decidedly pale but said nothing about it as she led them back to their dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

James didn't even wince as Lily cleaned his wound. He trusted her completely.

She soon moved on to Sirius. His wound was not nearly as bad as James'. Just a shallow scrape. She bandaged them both properly.

Sirius slipped into his t-shirt easily and walked out of the room with a quiet thanks and good night.

She helped James get a clean shirt and some water.

"Thanks, Lily. I appreciate your helping us. But what in Merlin's name were you doing behind a _bush_? In the middle of the _night_?"

"I've been there since I found out Remus' _furry little problem._ To help out just in case."

He laughed at her funny way of saying he was a werewolf, then clutched his side. It hurt. The muscle and tissue had been damaged.

"Are you sure you're okay? If you're not then I'll call the nurse."

He shook his head, smiling slightly. "News spreads fast in Hogwarts. The nurse will want a reason. The other patients will hear. We can't afford that, now can we?"

She smiled back and shook her head in agreement.

"Hey, Lily, um… I was thinking…" James was turning pink, red, purple, really fast. He twiddled a lock of hair in between his two fingers.

"I was wondering if… you would… ah… like to uh," he stammered.

"Yes?"

"LilywillyougooutwithmetoHogsmadenextweekplease?" he said in one breath.

"What?" she asked, unable to comprehend a word he was saying.

"Lily, will you… gooutwithmetoHogsmadenextweekplease?"

He was speaking really fast, but she got the idea.

"Sure, I'd love to, James," she replied, turning pink too.

This was the first time anyone had ever asked her out!

She said bye and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"EMMY! Wake up! Emmy! He asked me out! HE ASKED ME OUT, EMMY!"

Emmy woke up, bewildered. Lily retold the story and soon Emmy was bouncing up and down with her too.

"Lily! That's great! I am so happy for you! I just wish Remus would ask me out too."

Lily smiled comfortingly. "He likes you, he really does. He's just shy."

"And why didn't you tell me you were going out to help them? I can help too. If it's for the Marauders, I'd give up my life." And she changed into a small, red fox.

Lily was delighted. She changed into an eagle and they frolicked around a bit and went to sleep, a fox's tail covering an eagle.

_The diary of Lily Evans_

_Dear Diary,_

_HE ASKED ME OUT!_

_James Potter asked _me,_ Lily Evans, out! Why? He could have any girl in Hogwarts! Why me?_

_I was hiding behind a bush when Remus was a werewolf. I could feel his pain. Poor guy. _

_Anyway, he hurt Sirius and James and I transformed and scared Remus away. Then I healed them. It really drained me. _

_And after bandaging him up, he ASKED ME OUT! I wonder how formally I should dress. I've never been asked out before. Emmy was so happy for me._

_She's really sad 'bout Remus not asking her out though. How long will he take? I thing this will take some Matchmaking United… mwahahahahahaha. _

Remus came back bloody and scarred the next day. Thankfully, it was a holiday, so there were no lessons.

Later that night……

"Oh Emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy!" called Lily in a singsong voice.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Remy's hurt reeeeaaaal bad, and he needs healing."

She shoved Emerald into Remus' room where he was attempting to heal his own back.

"Emmy took a healing class and is now a pro. She can help." Said Lily while walking out of the room.

"Lily, I never took a healing class, are you feeling alright?"

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I think she's lost a bit too much sleep." Explained Emmy. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks,"

A few minutes passed in silence.

"Well this is awkward."

"Tell me about it."

Emmy left the room for a moment and came back with a hamburger and raw steak.

Remus grinned. "My favorite! How'd you know?"

They both laughed.

Before long, a huge conversation started.

Emmy looked at her watch and gasped. 3.00am!

They shrugged, leaned against the back of the bed and started reading.

Emmy soon fell asleep on is shoulder.

Not much later, James found them, but left them, with a smile on his face.

Soon enough, Remus woke up, to find Emmy's head resting on his shoulder. He smiled and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_The Diary of Lily Evans_

_Dear Diary,_

_Our date was AWESOME! James is so great! We went for a drink (I overheard Sirius telling him to get firewhiskeys but James told him to bugger off and we got butterbeers) and then for a walk. It was simple but really, really, really, really, really, really great! I won't bother writing the details here. I have to tell Emmy!_

_Bye!_

_Lily_

Breakfast assembly in Hogwarts was heaven. The feasts and people and friends and food fights and stuff… namely food.

On a particular morning, there was not a bit of food on the table. This was very surprising.

Dumbledore began speaking as soon as people started chanting, 'We want food! Where's our food?'

"Students! Silence! If you wish to hear about my latest announcement, you mustn't be distracted by food. I want your fullest attention. Unless of course you don't want a ball, then,"

He flicked his arm and food appeared on the table. All the boys sat down to eat while the girls swatted them.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes and the food vanished.

"Aw MAN!" cried someone from the audience.

"Well attendance is mandatory. So there." he crossed his arms.

The boys groaned, the girls were ecstatic.

"The ball will be held on the 30th of February and is a mask ball, and you are allowed to dance with others apart from your partner! I shall give you tomorrow off to buy your costumes." he clapped his hands in anticipation of the ball.

The girls paid no attention as they were already clamoring for James.

He had noticed Lily was absent.

"Ladies, ladies, please, I know I'm hot, no need to kill each other," he was addressing two girls trying to kill each other.

"Besides, I'm not going with any of you." This was a bad thing to say. The previously fighting girls teamed up against him. He made the best move humanely possible. He ran.

He ran into the Head dorm to find Lily reading a book in the same spot as when he had first seen her.

Slamming the door shut behind him, he gasped "Angry mob of girls… want to go to ball with me… I said no… they're chasing me… help me…"

Lily laughed. He pouted at her and her stomach went _flop!. _

She asked "So who're you gonna ask to the ball?"

"You." He replied simply.

She blushed.

Meanwhile, in Remus' prefect dorm, he said "Um, Emmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone asked you to the ball yet?"

"I wish." She said before fully comprehending his question.

"Uh, then will you, uh, please, go, with, uh, me?"

She had never heard so many _uh_'s in one sentence.

"Yeah! Sure! Love to!" she was barely able to control her excitement.

"LILY!!!!!!!!"

"EMMY!!!!!!"

"LILY!!!!!!!!"

"EMMY!!!!!!"

"LILY!!!!!!!!"

"EMMY!!!!!!"

"LILY!!!!!!!!"

"EMMY!!!!!!"

"What?" they asked in unison.

"He asked me out!" again in unison.

"Really? That's great, I'm so happy for you!" they were speaking in unison and it was getting scary.

They squeaked and hugged each other.

Sirius, who was eavesdropping as usual, said "I never knew anyone could go that high."

They threw rocks at him. He ran.

_The Diary of Lily Evans_

_Dear Diary,_

_He asked me out again! He asked me out! Again! I could squeal and die! He asked me out again! AGAIN! _

_And this time Remus asked Emmy out too! She is elated!_

_We're gonna go shopping for dresses tomorrow. I can't wait!_

_Your giddy user,_

_Lily_

The very next day, they set off for shopping. James, Sirius and Remus tagged along.

"You women. Take six hours to decide on red or green. Have you never heard of eeny meeny miny mo? Now spending six hours on a broomstick… now that is worthwhile."

The girls rolled their eyes and went into the dressing room. Remus and Sirius wandered off in search of a female shopkeeper. Well, Sirius. Remus just followed along.

James was heaped with gowns and clothes they wanted to try. He said something which was difficult to make out. It was actually 'My nose itches'.

He dumped the clothes on a wooden platform just as Lily walked out.

His eyes widened. She was in a red sleeveless gown which was tight around the upper body but loose enough to walk in around the legs.

"Do I look hideous? If I do, tell me."

He shook his head dumbly. "No, you look lovely."

She smiled. "Thank you,"

So James and Lily set off to the counter to buy it. James mumbled that he could have bought six broomstick care kits with the money. She rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Remus went back to see how Emmy was doing, Sirius was profusely snogging the shopkeeper.

"Emmy?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you come out so I can see you?" he did not know it, but Emmy was blushing and delighted.

She walked out and he was speechless. She wore an emerald green gown with sleeves that ended in a point, covering the back of her palm. She looked stunning.

He managed to say "You look lovely!"

She smiled at him.

The ball was going to be a blast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The day of the ball…

Lily and Emmy were getting dressed together.

They both kept fidgeting with their hair even though it was fine.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror one last time.

She was wearing a long, red dress which showed off her curves and, with a red feathered mask (It was to be a mask ball so mortal enemies could dance together, not having the faintest clue who it was they were dancing with. [Only the girls wear masks; guys would look gay with masks) And there was a beautiful shimmery butterfly clip in her hair.

Emmy was also looking stunning in her black, knee length dress and recently cropped hair. Her hair was loose and straight.

"Wow, Lils, you look so formal and beautiful. I look like some plain Jane next to you."

"No, you don't! You definitely look sexier."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Anyone that has cropped hair and a slinky short black dress will look sexy."

"Thanks, Lily," said Emmy before hugging Lily.

"Well, let's go! The guys'll be waiting."

Actually, Lily and Emmy wound up waiting.

Sirius insisted on getting his hottie look perfect even though he already looked like the gorgeous bachelor he was.

But Lily only had eyes for James. In a tuxedo with a single white rose in the buttonhole and his tousled hair naturally falling over his face, it was hard to look away.

Remus also looked very hot, but his sandy blonde hair was neat.

This seemed to suit Emmy just fine.

So the three of them went to the Great Hall.

There, amongst other couples, they danced.

A lot of boys asked Lily for a dance, but she only danced with a few, out of politeness.

When James got Lily to himself again, he seized his opportunity and asked "Hey, Lils, wanna go for a walk?"

She nodded.

He led her out to the lake.

Suddenly, there was a rustle, like leaves quivering against each other and when Lily turned to face James, he was holding out a bouquet of flowers, looking embarrassed like he didn't know what to do, and turning red, fast.

"Aw, James, for me?"

He nodded.

"Thank you." She said and kissed his cheek.

James could feel his cheek tingle where she had kissed him.

They walked on for a while.

The silence was not at all awkward.

It was companiable.

Suddenly, James turned to Lily, put his hands on her cheeks, and kissed her, full on the mouth.

Lily surprised him by kissing back.

They finally broke off, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," he apologized humbly.

"Well, I'm not." She said and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him.

James tasted so good.

Like chocolate, coffee, cinnamon, which, when mixed together, make the loveliest scent ever!

"I've wanted to do that for a long, long, _long _time."

"Me too," said Lily, and squished him tight.

**Hiya guys/gals! Hope you liked it! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I didn't know what to write and when I finally did, my internet died on me. ******** So-o-o-o-o sorry!**

**Please review! I haven't gotten any reviews in a long time and I'm sad. Besides, the little blue button down there is lonely…it needs a friend.**

**The Queen of Mischief**

**PS there won't be another chapter telling us how Remy and Emmy got together, cos I don't know what to do and I need suggestions! All the more reason to press the little blue button down there!**


End file.
